


Disbelief (Underfell)

by SuperSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Disbelief Papyrus, Gen, Genocide Papyrus, Reader Is Frisk, hopefully it's better anyway i really hope ive improved as a writer since i wrote that, im basing a lot of this off the older one but this time better, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSam/pseuds/SuperSam
Summary: Another Disbelief!Papyrus fic, but this time it's Underfell.





	Disbelief (Underfell)

**Author's Note:**

> so yall remember my old disbelief fic right? yeah it's that again, but it's underfell this time  
> here's the old one to compare it to, see how many similarities you can spot: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044532

Your footsteps echo loudly in the corridor, as you approach Papyrus. 

The look on his face is one you've never been able to make in any other timeline. It's sort of pathetic, when you think about it. Is that trashbag brother of his really that meaningful to him?

He's facing you with a mix of emotions on his face. Anger, resignation, sadness...

But what strikes you as most out of place is that he looks... **Determined.**

He won't make full eye contact with you, and his voice sounds dull as he begins to speak.

"Human." He begins, quiet. A stark contrast to the brash skeleton you'd befriended so many RESETs ago. 

"You've traveled a long way through the underground. I had hoped that you would be the last human we needed to set us free. But when I saw you strike down my brother, I knew that wouldn't be the case."

You almost smile at that. 

"So I chose the path of a coward, and I ran. I ran from the responsibility I had to the underground. I didn't think I could face the same human who scattered my brother's dust in the snow with a smile."

He looks you dead in the eyes for the first time this run, and continues, voice wavering, but never breaking.

"That ends here. I refuse to run away anymore. I refuse to sit idly by and let you continue unopposed. Maybe it's too little, too late, but I'll be damned if I don't give it my all while I've still got the chance."

He grips the front of the torn jacket he's wearing tightly, and closes his eyes.

"I will enact justice today, or I'll damn well die trying. Other monsters may have given up. Hell, even Sans may have given up. But I am not the same as them. I will not give up. You've lost every chance you had at MERCY. To avenge all those who have fallen, I, the Great and Terrible Papyrus, will end this, right here, right now!"

He opens his eyes again, his right eye socket glowing a luminous red.

You lunge forward, knife in hand, only to stumble as he slides gracefully to the left. You stare at him in shock.

"WHAT? DID YOU THINK MY BROTHER WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO KNEW HOW TO DODGE?"

It's your determination against his now. Quite frankly, you're absolutely screwed.


End file.
